Letters To Romeo
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: Just alittle pick me for you Spoby shippers! If you like Shakespear then you'll love this! Its based off of Letters to Juliet.
1. E così cominciò

Hey guys so I wrote this because I got my inspiration from the movie Letters To Juliet so I came up with Letters To Romeo. I love shakspears work and Romeo and Juliet is my 2nd favorite story by him. My first would have to be Cymbeline or How to tame a shrew but that doesent matter... on with the story...

* * *

_Verona, Italy _where Romeo first met Juliet. I think to myself as I bask in the citys beauty. Noel, my fiance comes up to me and hugs me.

"Hey Aria. I missed you."

"Hey Baby I missed you too." I do truely love him but there is always something missing in my life. It has been that way ever since my Mother and Father separated. I promised myself I would not let myself be hurt the way my Father was. I somtimes feel as if I am breaking that promise by marring Noel.

"Well Babe I will see you for dinner at 7 tonight but I have to go back to work I love you." He kissed me good bye. I went to explore the ancient city and Noel went back to work.

_There is a place where the heart broken write letters to Romeo asking him for help, It is there I found the letter that changed my life forever._ I was just about to stick my letter in the stone wall. Where all the letters were stashed. I slid the letter into a round rock. It fell to the ground and hit my foot I screamed in pain but as I looked up to the space that was occupied by the stone I saw a letter stashed in the wall. Hidden. And hidden very well might I add. I slid the letter out and opened it. It was written in 1996, thats not very long ago. About ten years. It said,

_'Dear Romeo,_

_She didn't show up Romeo. She never showed up. She promised me we would run away and get married. Because her parents would never approve. But she wasn't there. She left me. What should I do? I love Spencer._

_Love, Toby Cavanough'_

I relize that if the person was only 19, they would only be a year older then me. I have to write back. I have to help Toby find Spencer. I call my two best friends, Hanna, and Jenna to meet me at my hotel room. When they arrive I let them see the letter. Jenna looks at me.

"Aria, do you understand what this is?" She asks

"It's some one asking for help to find his true love. I have to write back, Or Toby and Spencer will never see each other again."

"If thats what you want to do Aria but it may not be the best idea.." Hanna warned me

"Han I think its a great Idea Aria!" Jenna said smiling. So I did. I wrote back to Toby Cavanough. I wrote,

_'Dear Toby,_

_What and If, are very optimistic words. But when you use them togather, they can haunt you. What if... what if. If it was true love ten years ago, it can still be true love today. Go find her!_

_With all my love,  
Romeo'_

I sent it to the address on the letter and the day later a very handsome man holding my letter was at my door step.

"Hello are you Toby Cavanough?"

"No I'm his brother Ezra Cavanaugh. Are you Aria Montgomery? Did you write this letter to my brother?"

"Yeah I'm Aria I wrote the letter."

"Look, my brother loved Spencer. But he moved on. He has a fiance now."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Hello. Ezra who's there?"

"No one Toby! Go back to the car! I think Emily is calling you!" Ezra yelled at 'Toby'. But Toby walked up to the door. anyway.

"Hi. I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

"Hi. I'm Aria, I wrote the letter."

"Hi..."


	2. Prima della peggiore

_**Prima della peggiore**_

* * *

_**'Before the worst. Before we met.**_

_**Before our hearts decided it was time to love again.**_

_**Before to late. Before to long.**_

_**Now lets try to take it back before it all went wrong.' **_

_**-Before the worst by The Script**_

* * *

"Tobias Cavanaugh, vieni qui adesso!" My mother yelled at the bottom of the stairs. I thought to myself, what she would be saying in english. 'Tobias Cavanaugh, get down here now.'

"Vengo proprio ora madre. Non preoccuparti. Non sarà tardi." I answered her with a 'I'm coming right now mother. Don't worry. We won't be late.'

"Hai parlato con quella ragazza Hastings fino ad ora? Lo sai che non mi piace.'' She yelled. I knew she didn't like Spencer. But she did not have to tell me over and over again.

"Solo perché Spencer è americano, non vuol dire che non è una Madre bella ragazza. Certo che non mi piace." I answer her. I walk out of my room and down the stairs of our small house.

"Toby, lascia andare. Noi non volete mantenere la vostra zia in attesa!"

"Sono proprio qui! Vuoi smettere di urlare! Non posso stare con voi al caffè. Devo incontrare con alcuni amici di scuola per studiare. Ti accompagno lì."

"Perché stai studiando? Esiste un test che non so? Toby, è il tuo primo anno di college. Non pensi che potrebbe essere un po 'più grande?"

"Se dico di sì ti lasciar perdere?"

"Sì."

"Grazie mamma. Ci vediamo più tardi. Ti voglio bene." With that I left her. Standing outside the caffè. I walked down the street, and uptown. Till I got to a small alleyway. I walked through the Allyway, and I was in back, in a small secluded place noone else seemed to know or care about, right behind Juliet Capulets house. I walked down the alley way even more till I reached a gate. I opened the gate and walked over to the girl of my dreams.

"Hey there!" Spencer greeted

"Hello." I smiled back at her as she got up on her tip-toes to kiss me.

"Hey! I was wondering how to say 'I love you' in italian?"

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo Tobias."

"Ti amo Spencer." I replyed as I rubbed our noses togather. I love the feeling of her in my arms. I love the feeling of her arms around my neck.

"Does your Mother know your here?"

"No. I told her I was studying with some friends."

"She doesn't like me."

"Hey, listen. My mother is a cagna."

"Whats that?"

"Bitch." She giggled at that, which made me smile and kiss her. It was a deep and passionet kiss. When we pulled away out foreheads touched eachother.

"Dont you love having all day togather?"

"We could have all night togather too."

"Spencer, my mother. And your parents. We cant."

"I know. I wish we could though. I love you, so much."

"I wanted to say that first." She smiled into my mouth as I kissed her again.

"When do you have to get back?"

"My Mother is leaving the Caffe at 5. I'll tell her I was still studying."

"Can we finish what we started last time?"

"Please." With my answer, I picked her up and she wraped her legs around my waist. We continued to kiss, more and more. Each kiss was passionet and long. Each lasted untill our need for oxygen.

xxxxx

Spencer was laying in my arms, her dimples visible from her smile. She looked so innocent, so full of life. She looked so comfortable. Like she could lay with me forever.

"Spencer..."

"Yes Toby?"

"Marry me."

"I would love too. But I cant. You know our parents, they would never allow it."

"Lets run away. We can go to America, and get married in Vagas. Then we can buy a house and raise our children, and never see anyone from Great Missenden or Verona. We can be free."

"I would love that. But we dont have the money for 2 tickets to fly to America. We cant."

"I do. I've been working. It has good pay."

"Then lets do it. Tonight?"

"Yes tonight, right here. At mid-night."

"Okay, I love you Toby. Good night."

"Good night Spencer. Ti amo."

"Ti amo Toby."

xxxxxxxxx

I waited and waited. Spencer was an hour late. Maybe she was sleeping. Maybe she wasn't coming. My phone vibrated

_Hey, Toby. I'm sorry. I'm not coming. I'm going back to London. I love you. Ti amo. -Spencer Hastings_

_Of course, when will I see you again? -Tobias Cavanaugh_

_Never. -Spencer Hastings_

How could someone turn so cold like that? I thought she loved me. I loved her. I wanted her. I needed her.

* * *

Okay, so it was a flashback chapter! Did you like it or was it horrible?


	3. Rosewood è il posto dove stare

**Rosewood è il posto dove stare**

* * *

**"She'll wait for you, Always."**

**-Always by Peter Bradley Adams**

* * *

Spencer Jillian Hastings, drove her lincon into her drive way. It was febuary 14, 2013. It had been 10 years since Spencer saw Toby, today. She got out of her car and walked up to her house. Murphy, her saint bernard ran up to her, she bent down and let him slobber all over her face, while he licked it. She wriggled his collar and patted his head.

"Hi sweetie! Did you miss mommy? Good boy! Mommy loves you!" She cooed to him.

Her blackberry ringing took her out of her trance. She stood up and sent Murphy back inside.  
**1 new text message **it said. She clicked it and read the text from an unknown number.

_Poor Spencer. I bet you miss your little lover boy. Dont forget, I still know how to find him. And you dont. If you ever want to see him again, you better continue to do as I say. -A_

"Cazzo." She mutters to herself. She walked into the house, still reading the text. When she was inside, to cheer herself up, she walked over to her display of valentines day cards. She picked a certain card up and looked at it, on the front cover there was a beautifully written display of her name '_Spencer_' and under her name was written '_Buon San Valentino_' a tear fell off her cheek, and landed on the car as she opened it. She read the inside of the card.

'_Caro Spencer,  
Ho bisogno che tu sappia quanto ti amo. Non riuscivo a immaginare la mia vita senza di te più. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te. Buon San Valentino.  
Amore, Tobias' _

"Ti amo Toby! Oh ti amo Toby!" She cried, running to her bedroom, in her penthouse and falling into the bed with the card and a picture of them togather.

xxxxxxxx

_Spencer was walking down town of Verona, Italy. She was streching her legs, from her 18 hour flight from London, England, to Verona, Italy. She was glad she was finnaly here. Spending 2 whole years here for college. She pulled up her leggings and pulled her low cut V-neck shirt down so the bottom of it was below her butt. Then she adjusted her bright pick northface jacket that her parents had gotten for her special, for the trip it was of course, the best of the best, coming out at a price off $250. But that was no price to pay for the Hastings. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder again, and looked around. That is when she saw him. The strange, blue eyed man. By her guess, when someone rushed over to him calling "Toby, aspetta!" Which meant 'Toby wait up!' that his name was of course, Toby. She never expected to see him again, which was a shame because he was gorgeous. She looked down, blushing. And kept walking on. Untill she fell to the floor, because she had walked right into someone.** Wow, your doing a perfect job in Italy Spencer, how stupid can you be! **the voice in her head echoed. She shook her head, and struggled to pick up the content that had fallen out of her, un-zipped backpack. Then she realized who was helping her, and who she had run into. The blue eyed boy, named Toby, was helping her pick up her textbooks and other accsecories. She looked up, probably smiling like an idiot. But he smiled back._

_"Thank you so much!" She said_

_"Uh, nessun problema. Um, No problemia." He said back._

_She laughed, smiling more as he laughed along. _

_"Sorry, I'm not very good at english." He said._

_"Its okay, I'm not very good at Italian." She bashfully admitted._

_"Maybe we could help eachother. How long are you here for?" _

_"2 years. I'm going to the college."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'll see you later, um Toby right?"_

_"Yeah its Toby. Bye, I never got your name."_

_"Spencer. Spencer Hastings."_

_With that, Spencer walked away, pulling her backpack over her shoulder again._

xxxxxxxxx

_Spencer skipped over to Toby, who was standing across campus._

_"Hey Toby!" She said, immediatly bowing her head after. But he turned to her, and enveloped her in a hug, whispering in her ear. "I'll explain later, go with what I'm saying." Then he wraped an arm around her and looked back at the girl infront of them, she waved._

_"Kennady, this is my girlfriend, Spencer. She's from britain. We're very searious, Sorry." He stated._

_"Davvero? Poi il suo bacio. Voglio una prova."_

_"Mi piacerebbe molto. Non c'è nient'altro che vorrei fare" _

_Spencer did not understand what was being said, but before she could think, Toby leaned down, and placed his lips gently on hers. She didn't kiss back at first, but then she did. He wraped his hand around her hip and squeezed her, enveloping her in his giant, muscular arms. He lightly squeezed her hip bone and she squealed into his mouth. He rubbed his tounge along her bottom lip and she opened it and let him in, happily. She stood on her tip-toes and placed one of her hands on her cheek and one on his beautifully chiesled chest. When he pulled away, he looked back at the girl._

_"Guarda, la tua una ragazza molto bella, ma io amo la mia ragazza e il tuo non sta per venire in mezzo a noi." He said to her. Spencer looked at him, and then looked at 'Kennady'. He squeezed her hip again, and she gasped. He smiled, seeing that he had caught her off guard, the girl left, but he kept his hand there._

_"C'mon, I'll walk you to class."_

_"Okay, Um, I have biolodgy, I think. Where is that?"_

_"Thats across the campus, and its pronounced,biologia. Your in Italy now, you have to speak the language."_

_ With that, the pair walked to the Biologia room and, to Spencers surprise, Toby had that class to. His eyes never left her during class._

_"What class do you have next?" He asked her after class._

_"I have gym. Where is that?"_

_"If you leave this building, its the firts one to the right, I'll be there after class okay? We can go to lunch togather."_

_"Okay, bye." She said cheerfully as she left him._

_During gym, a curly blonde haired guy kept staring at her, and smiling. He kept getting very close to her, invading her personal space making her very uncomfortable.  
After class, she went to the locker room to change, she was the last one in. Everyone else was walking out. She pulled out her phone and texted Toby._

_On my way. I have to change, give me 5? -Spence_

_Sure, take your time. I'm outside the building. -Toby_

_Spencer closed her locker and pulled on a cami, grabbing her varsity field hockey jacket and prepared to leave, when she heard a door open, she didn't think much of it. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and make up. When she looked behind her, the curly haired boy was there, with a huge smirk on his face._

_"Non ti preoccupare, non ti farò del male. Voglio solo attaccare le mie mani la camicia, e sarai libero di andare, forse." He said. With that, he grabbed her forcefully and slammed her small, fragile body against the wall. He placed his lips on her collar bone and sucked hardly on it. Suddenly, she felt his hands, snake up her shirt and cup her breasts, squeezing them hardly, she cried out in pain, knowing Toby was right out side, she creamed at the top of her lungs and Heard an outside door open, then the locker room door opened, and closed. And the man was off her. She pulled down her shirt and cried. Toby threw the boy acroos the room, and was now punching him repiedatly. When he was down, he came running over to her, small body that was curlded up on the ground. He gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and rubbed her arms, rocking her slowly. "Shhh, your okay Spencer. Thank god your okay." He cooed to her. She hugged him, and sobbed into his chest._


	4. Amare lui era rosso

**Amare lui era rosso come non ho mai conosciuto**

**(Semi-smut scene)**

* * *

**'Losing him was blue like I've never known.**

**Missing him was dark gray, all alone.**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met!**

**Oh, but loving him was red!'**

**-Red by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Toby slowly urged Spencer to get up, knowing he had to get her away from the culprit of her attack._

_"C'mon Spence. Lets get you to out of here. We can go to the principal." He said, but when he placed his hand on her side, and felt something wet, he pulled his hand away, and it was covered in blood. The boy had a knife, he was fully prepared to rape Spencer, and kill her there. Spencer winced and whined when he touched her injury._

_"C'mon, I'm taking you home." He said, picking Spencer up, bridal style and carrying her to the street, where he got a cab. He never put her down in the car. He stayed in the back, holding her, and whispering into her ear as she cried._

_"Sta va bene?"_

_"Si ', sta bene."_

_"Va bene. Bene il vostro qui."_

_"Grazie." Toby said and paid the driver. He carried her up the stairs of his house, into his bathroom. Thanking God that his mother wasn't home today. He gently set her on the counter, and took his shirt off of her, he had covered her in it trying to shelter her. He took her camisol off after that, quickly grabbing a towel and wash cloth. He gave her the towel and she held it up to her chest, she whimpered. Now scared of what he was planning to do._

_"Dont worry. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to get you cleaned up. Is that okay?"_

_She whimpered again, nodding slowly, trying to stop her self from sobbing again. Toby took the dishcloth and ran it under hot water, he put rubbing alcohol on it. He held it up to Spencer and let her see what was on it. She nodded, and he slowly placed the dishcloth to her side. She winced when it made contact with her skin, but soon let him continue. He slowly and gently cleaned the wound that ran down her entire side. He moved in between her legs and pulled her into him when she started to cry after he was done. He ran his arms up and down her back lovingly. She dropped the towel and threw her arms around him, burrying her head into his shoulder. She continued to cry, and cry into his shoulder as he tried comfort her. He pulled away, trying not to look at her._

_"I'm going to go get you a shirt okay? You can stay here if you want."_

_"Okay. Thank you." She said, her voice raspy and weak. He walked into his room, and came back imeditatly holding a long sleeved shirt in his hand. He looked at her, and she started to cry again, he rushed over to her and pulled the shirt over her torso before hugging her. Her tiny, skinny arms wrapped around his neck and she once more sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hands along her sides, and now realizing her jeans were wet too, he quikly stuck his hands up the front of her shirt a little ways, till he reached her jeans button. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down to her thighs. He helped her hop off the counter and step out of her jeans. She reached for him again when she was only in his shirt, and he welcomed her hugs once more. He picked her up, his hands on her legs, he was inbetween her legs and trying not to hold her by her butt. She placed her hands on his cheeks, trying to decide whether to kiss him or cry. She decided when his lips came crashing onto hers. She kissed back immediatly. Toby deepened the kiss, lowering his hands on her ass. He carried her out to his bed room, not missing a beat of their heated make out session. He placed Spencer on the bed gently and took his pants off, crawling into bed with her, she eagerly took his shirt off of her upper torso. Toby was excited to see her exposed skin. Of course, he was a guy, so he had obviously thought about this moment, and probably did this with other girls, but for Spencer, this was all new territory, and Toby could sense that. He tried very hard to control himself, knowing what she'd just been through. He looked her over, before making eye contact with the girl in his bed._

_"Are you okay? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." She rasped. With that, Toby undressed her fully, and made love to her. She moaned as he thrust into her for the last time, and then they were intterupted._

_"Toby? Ezra? Sarina ed io sono a casa!" His mother yelled._

_"Fuck!" Toby muttered under his breath, taking Spencer out of the bed and rushing to get pants on. He rushed Spencer into his bathroom and told her to stay there, and put some clothes on._

_"Ciao mamma, io non sapevo che sarebbe stato a casa così presto." He greeted his mother._

_"«Be ', Sarinas madre non mi ha dato un momento difficile, mentre stavo prendendo la schiena questa volta." She answered him. "Dov'è Ezra, Sariena perso suo padre." She asked,_

_"Ciao Sariena, come è stata la vostra visita con la mamma? Sei felice di essere a casa?" He said to his niece. Sariena was an adorable little girl at the age of 3, she was Ezra's daughter. Though Ezra was only 23, and still in college, he loved this little girl and would do anything for her. Sarienas mother, Sophia, had a job that restricted her from letting her daughter live with her. So Sariena lived with her Father. Though her father was young, Sariena Abriana Cavanaugh was destined to be a very well off girl, because she was a Cavanaugh, and Cavanaughs are almost as picture perfect and midly mannered as the Hastings. Though there family was falling apart on the inside as well. Toby looked at his mother, trying to decide if he should introduce Spencer or not._

_"Momma,C'è un po 'di quello che avete bisogno di incontrare, il suo nome è Spencer, e la amo, quindi cerca di essere bello." He said. "Spencer! Come out,. theres someone you need to meet!" He yelled, getting Spencer to walk out of the bathroom quietly._

_"Hi." She said, looking at Toby then at his mother. Toby then realized he would have to act as a translator, since his mother did not understand english and Spencer did not know much italian._

_"Ciao." He said looking at his mother. "Ha detto ciao." His mother, Marion, looked at Spencer._

_"Ciao, sono Marion Cavanaugh. Madre di Toby. Cosa fai per vivere, Toby è al college, io lavoro lì, forse hai in una classe?" She asked Spencer_

_"She says, Hello, I'm Marion Cavanaugh. Toby's mother. What do you do for a living, Toby is in college, I work there, maybe I have you in a class?" Toby explained._

_"I'm in college too, I'm an exchange student. I'm here for 2 years, I'm from britain, Toby and I have biology togather."_

_"Sono al college troppo, io sono uno studente di scambio. Sono qui per 2 anni, io sono dalla Gran Bretagna, Toby e ho biologia insieme." Toby said to his mother._

_"Beh, io sono l'insegnante di storia russa. Forse avete quella classe? So che Toby fa.__"_

_"Well, I'm the russian history teacher. Maybe you have that class? I know Toby does." Toby interperated for Spencer_

_"Well, I'm the russian history teacher. Maybe you have that class? I know Toby does.'_

_"My friend Wren Kims took that class a few months ago, he loved it!"_

_""Il mio amico Wren Kim ha preso quella classe un paio di mesi fa, è piaciuto moltissimo!"_

_"Beh, ho pensato che era eccellente. Devo andare, divertitevi voi due!"_

_"She said bye."_

_"Bye, I hope I have your class later in the semester." Spencer said as Toby pushed her back into his room._

_"What am I going to do with you?'' Toby asked Spencer; teasingly._

_"Your mom seems really nice."_

_"She is, most of the time."_

_"Most of the time? Whats wrong with her?"_

_"Nothing, its just, she's so pushy, and thinks morals are everything."_

_"At least she's here, and trying to be your mom."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My mom and dad are lawyers, they were never home, my sister and I were raised by nannies." Spencer said looking down at her feet. Toby came over to her and hugged her, planting a kiss on her temple._

_"I love you." He whispered in her ear, she did not say I love you back. She just kissed him, letting him know she loved him, without acctualy saying it._

xxxxxx

_When Spencer woke up, she realized she wasn't in her bed. She was in Tobys room; In Tobys bed, but where was Toby? She climbed out of his bed and walked down stairs, searching for her lover. She toddled down the hall, still half-asleep. Untill she found Toby, making coffee in the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, she burried her face in his naked back and took in his scent._

_"Mattina Good Love." Toby chuckled Spencer pulled her face away from his back as he turned around, putting his hands on her hips. She stared at him with a confused face._

_"What?" She said_

_"Good morning love." Toby answered._

_"Oh, good morning to you too." She said as she got up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose. He pulled her closer and covered her mouth with her's. She kissed back and then pulled away, stepping infront of him to get coffee. She took a sip from his and put it down, jumping up on the counter, he stepped in between her legs and fiddled with the loose hem of his shirt that was on her small body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him farther into her, she placed her lips next to his and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her kiss and she could feel it against her lips, making her smile too. He chuckled lightly and she pulled her face away from his and looked at him._

_"What?" She asked again_

_"You. You're just so cute." Toby beamed. She smiled at him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and placed his cheek on the back of her head, stroking her hair as he hugged her. _

XXXXXX

_Toby and Spencer sat in the couch in her dorm room, watching Beauty and the beast, Spencer's favorite movie. Toby had wrapped them up in a blanket and Spencer leaned up against her beau's bare chest. Toby pulled the hem of her shirt up a bit and was rubbing her hip affectionatly. She wrapped her hands around the coffee they were sharing and took a sip before putting it back down. A few minutes later she was curled up into Tobys chest, and Toby had not relized that he was watching the movie alone until he started to hear snoring, and it was not from the movie. He smiled and turned off the TV before snuggling into his girlfriend._


End file.
